


in fury borne

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Acrostic, Dragonquest Era, F/M, Mental Link, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: F'nor falls, his wings broken.
Relationships: Brekke/F'nor | Famanoran, F'nor & Canth
Series: Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Collections: fan_flashworks





	in fury borne

F'nor flails through fire

All his wings are broken

Leading edges grey, pinions torn

Leaving them - her - alone


End file.
